Through the Veil
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Ellie Embers is, sorry was, from 2017. When she enters the forest one day on a routine morning jog, she stumbles upon a time fracture and by stumbled, I mean stumbled. She finds herself in the time of Terra Nova. 85 000 BC. Prehistoric dinosaurs, a time before and a really hot soldier who is totally off limits.


**Hi all and welcome to my brand new story! I know that it has been a while since I've been active here, but I've been going through some transitions in life that have taken up a lot of time. Also, I know that Terra Nova has been off the air for a really long time, but I've only just discovered it and fell in love with the show. This idea also wouldn't leave me alone until I did something with it. So if you could read and review, that would be absolutely fantastic! But you don't have to, just know that I'm going to be finishing this story. So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of, "Through the Veil".**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TERRA NOVA. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OC'S THAT YOU MAY BE INTRODUCED TO THROUGHOUT THE STORY, THE PLOT LINE THAT YOU MIGHT NOT RECOGNISE AND ON OCCASION MARK REYNOLDS BECAUSE DAMNNNNNNN.**

* * *

 **Ellie**

The year was 2017. I know what you're thinking, all futuristic and stuff, but in all reality, who the hell even cares? It wasn't like the earth was going to survive for much longer after all the stories on television. How the earth was dying. How it was getting increasingly more difficult for the world's ozone layer to repair itself the way it used to. That made me sick to my stomach. How could people be so cruel to the planet that they lived on? I would never understand that. How could one think that they could survive, that they could bring people into a world that was slowly dying because of something that they did? The more I stared at the screen of my flat screen, the more I wanted to smash the glass to pieces. I was terrified and angry, deeply confused. How did no one predict this sooner? That the earth was dying? That they weren't doing enough to make the place livable again? Make the world a better, safer, healthier place? But then again, what else could I expect from a bunch of lowlifes who have nothing better to do than to destroy this beautiful world?

All I had were a lot of questions, but absolutely no answers and if I had to be completely truthful, that didn't sit well with me at all. I had been trying so hard to forget about everything that was going on in the world right now, but it seemed that I just couldn't let some things go. It was like no matter how much I tried to ignore it, it would go away and then come back at me full force, maybe even multiplied. It was like tragedy had this special way of finding me and now that it was starting to break me a little bit more every single day? Well, I wasn't a big fan of it. With one final glare at the television screen, I picked up the remote and shut down the electronic device, before practically throwing the thin, long, black remote to the floor with a grunt of frustration.

I ran my hands through my bright, copper red hair and hissed slightly when my fingers found a knot. I quickly got rid of the mass of tangled hair and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over my lower lids. A slight knock on my bedroom door made me look up and I hastily rubbed at my eyes and ran my hands over my porcelain like features. A desperate attempt to try and make myself look normal to one of the many members of my family that could be standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice echoing through my surprisingly scarcely decorated room. A sigh of relief left me when I realised that my voice hadn't cracked under the sudden distress of emotion that I was going through because of that bloody program I insisted on watching.

"You okay Ellie?" My brother's voice came through the door and I knew that he wouldn't leave unless I gave a very convincing act. One that would most likely not be believed. As much as I loved my brother, Trent could be a bit overprotective, well, by a bit, I mean a lot. He never truly believed that I was okay, not after our father walked out on us four years ago. But that was a long story and one for a much different time.

"I'm fine Trent, just dropped the remote," I lied through my teeth, hoping that it had been convincing enough for him to realise that I wanted to be left alone and that I didn't need his help. I was a big girl, I could look after myself. I was seventeen, ready to leave the nest so to speak, but he would never stop being the overprotective nit-wit who thought she needed protecting. I didn't hear him say anything, which meant that he had either not believed me, or he was contemplating whether to say something or not. I knew that he wouldn't push the issue, especially with the door between us, because he was afraid that I was going to do the same thing that our father had done. Run away and never come back.

"Don't shut people out Ellie. Not when we're here to help," his voice floated underneath my oak door and it took everything in me not to pick something up and throw it at his face through the door. As much as I loved Trent, I couldn't deal with the overprotectiveness anymore.

"I'm going to bed, Trent. I really am fine," I responded as I pulled the covers up over my bare legs. I was ready to murder some people for what they were doing to the planet and I was even more ready to murder the people who thought that I was such a weakling. I wouldn't have it any longer. I pushed myself further down into my bed and nestled my head into the pillows that seemed to feel like clouds. As much as I wanted to never worry about what was on the outside world, I knew that it would have been too good to be true.

There wasn't much left to think about before the darkness enveloped me, my eyes grew heavy and I was whisked away to that ever-peaceful land of sleep. But little did I know, this was going to be one of the last times I ever had the pleasure of sleeping in my own bed.

-TTV-

The next morning was like any other. I didn't particularly feel like facing my brother or my two younger sisters this morning and I knew my mother would have known immediately that something was wrong with me if I wasn't all happy and chatty over blueberry pancakes. It had been a family tradition for as long as I could remember. Every Sunday we would gather around the dining room table, eat blueberry pancakes and pretend we were a normal, functioning family of five. But we weren't. It was obvious that we weren't. I was so tired of my mother trying to act like everything was normal, when we all knew that it wasn't. I think she did it for Kourtni and Tayla's benefits. Myself, however? I didn't believe a single crumb of what my mother spurted. I was better off by myself.

I flipped back the covers on my bed and swung my legs over the side, the feeling of cold, timber floors on the pads of my feet made me hesitant to climb out of the fluffy blanket fort that I had made for myself on my double bed. But alas, it was a Sunday and that meant family time. No matter how much I wanted to avoid it. But you know what was really awesome about mornings? I got to go for morning jogs and my mother could say nothing about it because she wanted me to be healthy. If me running was what kept me healthy along with my extremely strict diet, then she had no say in the manner.

So, instead of leaving my bedroom and making my way down into the living room to await the blueberry pancakes, I made my way straight to my chest of drawers, pulling out a sports bra, a tank top, a pair of shorts and a pair of socks so that I would be all set to go when I got downstairs. The little time that I had to talk to my family, the better in my opinion. I know that it was a cruel thing to say, but hey, you don't know them like I do.

I dressed quickly, hoping that I will be able to get downstairs and out the back door without anyone noticing that I was awake. But as soon as I opened my bedroom door, I had been pounced on before I even knew what was going on. I scrunched my nose up in distaste when I saw the little orange fur-ball that my sisters had insisted on keeping after our father left and for some strange reason, it attacked me whenever it got the chance. It was absolutely no secret that the devil's spawn and I had a mutual disliking of the other. I glared at the ball of orange and quickly made my way down the stairs and I was about two seconds away from the back door when my worst nightmare happened.

"Just where do you think you're going?" My mother's voice sounded from behind me and I groaned internally. I took a deep breath and turned to face my mother, a fake smile plastered on my porcelain features. My mother and I had a really strained relationship. She was like Trent in her overprotective ways, but she chastised me time and time again for not getting out of the house to hang out with the friends that I supposedly had. I bit down on the side of my tongue to stop myself from lashing out at her. In most ways, my mother and I were scary alike. But when it came to deciding routine and what was best for me, the fights we had were legendary. The neighbours grab popcorn.

"I'm going for my morning run. Like I do every morning. Like I do every Sunday morning. I'll be home in time for the blueberry pancakes Mum, so would you just chill already?" I snapped, as I pulled my hoodie off one of the hooks on the wall. I pulled it on hastily and flipped the hood so that it was covering my hair and pushed the door open. I let it slam behind me, an indication that I didn't want to be followed or spoken to. Surely, she would have known that by now?

I broke out into a jog, moving my way through the gap in the fence that was in our backyard and into the forest that I loved so dearly. It was the one place where I got to be away from all the expectations that weighed heavily on my shoulders. It was the one place where I didn't have to worry about who I was, only the person that I wanted to be. The sweet chirping of birds up in the tree branches and the soft flow of the wind over my skin made me relax slightly. It calmed me down to be out here in the middle of the forest, where anything could happen. But oh well, at least I'd be away from the family that seemed to know me more than anyone.

My eyes were cast down, the rhythm of my footfalls on the soft earth the only reminder that I was still moving forward. The pain in the backs of my leg and the shortness of my breath encouraged me to keep moving, as it was what I lived for. The pain, the excruciating pain. What else was there to live for? I must have been pretty out of it, because before I knew it, I had tripped over a tree root and stumbled on the trail. A sudden sound around me surprised me and I suddenly felt dizzy, nauseous even. The light had since faded to darkness and I was left confused and disorientated. I hadn't been out here for that long had I?

I looked around the clearing, not noticing anything before me, which was strange considering I ran this trail every single day. A twig broke behind me and I snapped around, my eyes trying hard to grow accustomed to the darkness. But what I wasn't expecting. Was for a large animal with razor sharp teeth to launch out of the shrubbery. That was all I remembered.

* * *

 **And there is my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's a tad short! My chapters do get longer when I have more time and when I have more muse to actually write for the characters. So, please leave a review, only if you feel like it that is! You can say whatever you want, even tell me how your days been, I like knowing about peoples days! So, I'll see you in a few days for the second chapter of, "Through the Veil".**

 **Kisses from Australia,**  
 **xx Danger**


End file.
